Thank You
by JAS Dewd
Summary: My corny 1st songfic! Dido - Thank You. e.e; R&R.


Disclaimer: n.n;; I don't own Digimon or Dido. I had to chagne the lyrics just a little  
bit to fit the plot. Please don't sue me! The song with be inside these: - -.   
It's my first song fic, go easy. Don't flame me.  
;__;  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
  
Sora lay awake in her cozy bed, staring at the white ceiling. She had been up all night, thinking of him.  
Did he know she loved him? Did he love her?  
  
"Oh Dear Yamato," she said in a whisper. "If only you knew."  
  
She got up out of her warm bed, and walked into the blankness of her living room. She hung her head and her beautiful auburn tresses  
fell to the sides of her face. She silently strolled to the couch  
and set her weaping-self down. She buried her head in her cold hands. Her eyes began to burn,  
as he shut them tight. Warm tears dripped from her eyes, and fell into her hands. Each tear stung her cold hands as   
they hit. She lifted her tearful eyes from her hands and to the sight of the window.  
It was drizzling outside, and nearly nothing outside was visible through the window.  
  
- My tea's gone cold, I wondering why I got out of bed at all -  
- The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all -  
- And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall -  
- It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad -  
  
  
She didn't get any sleep the night before, either. Still thinking of him. She needed to sleep.  
Her eyes were red and dry. She needed sleep, she had to go to school later. She drowzily  
wandered back into the safe room, her face still red from crying.   
She slipped back into her sheet and lied her tired head on the soft pillow. She was out in no time.  
Tantalyzing and comforting dreams of Yamato lay ahead...  
  
"I love you Sora, do you love me, too?" Yamato said with love in his eyes.  
  
"Oh yes, Yamato," Sora exclaimed. "I've loved you forever!"  
  
Yamato blushed and leaned forward, making their heads meet. He leaned closer  
and brushed his lips against hers.. and..   
  
"Meow"  
  
and...  
  
"Mreow!"  
  
Sora opened her eyes, her passionate smile turning into a cold frown.   
  
"It was just a dream," she said with a pouting voice.  
  
Her cat, Fizzles, was in her room, and was hungry. She stood up to go get him some food, when she saw it. The alarm clock!  
  
"9:13!?," she yelled. "School starts at 8:00! I'm late!"  
  
She completely hopped out of her sheets and sprung to the closet. She threw on her usual attire,  
the school uniform, and ran out of her room,  
grabbing her things. She flew out the door. She'd missed the bus, so she'd have to walk to school.  
He zoomed down the sidewalk to the school, clasping her things.   
  
- I was up too late last night, got tennis to play, my head just feels in pain -  
- I missed the bus and there'll be hell today, I'm late for school again -  
- And even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the day -  
- And then you call me and it's not so bad, it's not so bad. -  
  
She didn't pay attention to anyone the whole day, she was still dazing off. The 5th hour bell rang and she collected her things, strolled to her locker and shoved it in. She set down the hallway to the cafeteria for her lunch break. She sat in her usual seat, next to Taichi and didn't touch her food. Taichi glanced over at her tray.  
  
"You gonna eat that?" he said with a mouth full of food.  
  
"Hmm... Huh?" Sora said half-paying-attention  
  
"That food," Taichi said, pointing at her tray. "Going to have it?"  
  
"Oh. No," she said. "Have at it"  
  
"Thanks!" Taichi beamed, and stuffed his mouth.  
  
Sora rested her chin on her hands and stared ahead. She felt a hand of her shoulder. She sighed slowly.  
  
"No, Taichi," she said. "I don't have anymore food."  
  
'Sora?" a familiar voice said.  
  
Sora turned around to face beautiful cerulean eyes staring back at her.  
  
"Y..Yamato.." Sora said, her eyes glistening at the sight of her beloved.  
  
"I.. um.. canyoucomeovertomyhousetonight?" Yamato said extremely fast.  
  
"...Sure! W..What for?" said Sora.  
  
Yamato blushed. "Well, um.. this.. is kind of embarrassing. I need some help with my school work,  
and I thought maybe you could help me."  
  
Sora paused. "He wants me to help him with his homework? I guess he'll never love me.."  
  
"Sure Yamato, I can help," she said, forcing a smile.  
  
"Great! Is after school alright?" he said with a smile from ear to ear.  
  
"Yeah.. It's great Yamato," She said, and stood up from her table and ran down the cafeteria, and she reached the hallway, crying.  
Tears fell from her eyes and she wiped them away with her hand, as she continued running. She ran through   
the halls and passed the people in the hallway. She ran into the bathroom where she calmed herself.  
  
The final bell rang, and the class crowded into the hallway, Sora walked slowly behind that rest of them, her head hung.   
While all the other students ran outside, Sora kept the same pace, he head focused on the ground.   
The drizzle had turned into a pouring rain, and she walked down the streets, the rain pouring all over her. In no time, she was soaked.   
She walked, and walked in the rain. She had no coat, no umbrella, nothing to take shelter under. She reached the Ishida residense and stood outside the door,  
in the pouring rain, and stared inside. She walked up to door and raised her hand to knock. She took her down back down. She realized Yamato  
would never love her. Again, tears began to overflow in her beautiful auburn eyes, and drip to the ground. She turned around  
and began to walk down the steps when the door opened.  
  
"Sora?" that same familiar, comforting voice said. "Aren't you coming in?"  
  
"I.. can't Yamato.." she sniffled.  
  
"Sora, you're soaking wet, I won't let you leave," Yamato said grabbing her hand. She turned around and saw the caring look in Yamato's passionate blue eyes.  
  
"Yamato.." Sora sobbed. Yamato brought her in and set her down on a couch. He brought her a blanket and wrapped it around her. She stared into Yamato's eyes, smiling warmly.   
  
- Push the door, I'm their at last and I'm soaking through and through -  
- Then you handed me a towel and all I see is you -  
- And even if the house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue -  
- Because you're near me -  
  
  
"Sora, I have something to confess.."   
  
" ... "  
  
"There is no schoolework I need help on. I just wanted to say.."  
  
"..." Sora looked at him with love in her eyes.  
  
"Sora.. I love you. And I have.. for a long time," Yamato said and he closed his eyes and blushed beat red.  
  
"Oh Yamato! I have loved you forever! I thought you hated me.." Sora said, throwing her arms around him.  
  
"I thought you'd never love me, Sora!" He held Sora infront of him and brushed the hair away from her face, and looked at her with heart-felt eyes.  
He moved his head closer and rubbed his nose against hers, and titled his head and kissed her softly.  
  
"I love you, Yamato-sama"  
  
"I love you, Sora."  
  
- I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life -  
- Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life. -  
  
- I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life -  
- Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life. -  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Yay! Go Sorato! I changed the lyrics, I know! I didn't want Sora out all night  
drinking too much, or paying bills. Sorry Dido! Don't sue me! e.e  
PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW BAD IT IS! 


End file.
